Home is Where the Heart is
by levitrius9
Summary: "I feel like i did the right thing but when I saw their sad faces, I found it hard to smile for a moment." Spoilers for the ending of Fire Emblem Awakening. Oneshot. Reposted and revised after finding some annoying errors.


5-29-13

_**Home is Where the Heart is:**_

"RETURN TO ME…COME…WE ARE ONE…AND THE SAME."

I threw the Fell Dragon's vessel, my own body from the future, a hateful glare. There was no way I was going to give this monster what he wanted. His Draconian form roared loudly overhead. I laughed hatefully, drawing my sword from its sheath strapped to my back. Holding the blade in my traditional reverse grip, I took a fighting stance. It was time to stop Grima once and for all.

"Never." I snarled.

Grima's vessel only laughed at my retort before summoning a blade of her own. She wielded the blade in a forward grip, the opposite of my own. Although his vessel bared my same face, she did not possess the same class as me. I was a trained assassin, a class, I discovered, suited me much more after my mastery as a strategist. Though I lacked tomes, I had no need for them after learning to compensate with the bow and arrow. Grima's vessel however, was garbed in the same Grandmaster robes I used to adore in my early years as Ylisse's budding tactician.

"THEN YOU WILL DIE." The vessel screeched.

I was the first to move. Charging forward, I swung my blade intending to strike the vessel's center. She dodged my blow by twisting her body to the side before countering with a downward sweep of her own blade. I immediately rolled forward to avoid it. Recovering quickly and turning around, the vessel was already upon me preparing for another swing, this time, at my torso. I jumped up and soared over the vessel's head and swung back. Blades met as the vessel parried. Regaining my footing, I took a step back as Grima came at me again. Our blades met in a flurry of sparks as we attempted to strike one another. As we continued our deadly dance, I could see the rest of the battle that was taking place not far from us.

All my friends were fighting off the Grimleal, servants of Grima who were continuously being summoned by the Fell Dragon in hopes of taking us down. Despite the chaotic skirmish, I could make out my allies.

Chrom and Sumia were together. Sumia, astride her mighty Pegasus, speared enemies with her lance while Chrom fell every enemy with his exalted blade, Falchion. They were the unstoppable King and Queen of Ylisse. Lissa, a gifted sage, rained fire down upon her foes while Lon'qu cut down anyone that tried to reach her. I spotted Sully, one of my dearest friends, on her faithful steed as she practically bashed through enemy lines. Vaike threw down his axe at the meager survivors of Sully's wrath. Stahl and Panne ran side by side, one spearing, the other one tearing at any enemies that came their way. Miriel, atop her black steed, threw spell after spell while Kellam served as her unbreakable shield. Maribelle rode by healing whoever she could as Ricken, who was seated behind her, unleashed a flurry of powerful spells. Cherche and Frederick, one atop her wyvern, Minerva, and one atop a powerful stallion practically crushed whoever stood in their way. Nowi, in her mighty manakete form, showered death upon Grima's servants with her dragon breath while Donnel, a simple farm boy turned hero, lashed out with his blade. Cordelia, atop her own Pegasus mount, flew high overhead and nosedived into the Grimleal ranks, crippling their formations while Gregor, who was seated behind her, picked out the stragglers and protected her Pegasus' vulnerable wings. Libra, a kind man, showed none of that kindness to the Grimleal as he cleaved them in two with his axe. Tharja was by his side, a menacing force to face as she devastated hordes of the Grimleal with her terrifying dark magic. Olivia, a gifted dancer, weaved through the enemy ranks with deadly grace as Henry supported her with his dark magic, all the while laughing in delight at each enemy he downed.

Scattered among the group of adults were the children, our brave children who traveled from the hell that was their future to the present to stop that future from ever happening. Lucina and Inigo fought side by side, lashing out at the very enemies that caused them both so much pain. Noire fell every Grimleal with her bow as Owain wreaked havoc with the mighty power of his sword hand. Brady greeted every enemy he met with bone crushing blows from his axe as Nah swooped overhead in her dragon form scorching those below her. Cynthia and Gerome, one atop a Pegasus the other a wyvern, took on the many flying units overhead with savage war cries and deadly blows from both axe and lance. Laurent supported Kjelle, a human battering ram, with magic as she tore through enemies like a knife through butter. Yarne dashed between enemies, clawing and kicking at any who stood in his way.

In the center of the formation, preventing any more of the Grimleal from advancing any further were Virion, Anna, Say'ri, Tiki, Basilio and Flavia. They were the unbreakable wall that stopped dead any Grimleal who dared try to push their way past.

Close by the center formation was Emmeryn. Sage robe billowing in the wind, she attacked the Grimleal with precise and potent magic. Gangrel, the former King of Plegia, was by her side. He protected her with the ferocity of a thousand men. He truly was a changed man and his determination to right his wrongs was incredible. Priam, a great hero, sliced his was through every Grimleal like paper. Walhart, on his large steed, decimated anyone who was foolish enough to approach him. Finally, there was Yen'fay who kept a close eye on his sister, determined not to lose her again. He moved like lightning and destroyed like it too.

I smiled inwardly as I dodged another strike from Grima's vessel. Everyone was taking on the main force of Grima's army as I parted from them to deal with Grima myself. Unfortunately, war is one place where fighting fair is meaningless. Each time Grima's forces began to thin; he would summon more to take their place. Needless to say, some of his forces tried to take their hand at me. They never had the chance to reach me though. My family was there to dispatch them so I could focus on Grima alone.

My husband was as sweet as honey, quite literally. Cool, calm and collected but that bravado quickly crumbled when it came to sweets. I love him all the same. His handsome features paired together with a loving personality were what drew me in. Despite his lovable demeanor, he was a deadly threat on the battlefield. Spending the years with Chrom and the army had made him a more than capable assassin. It was because of him I found a love for the class itself. Gaius cut down any and all the Grimleal who tried to make their way towards me. Unmatched in speed, except by our mounted allies and me, Gaius easily ducked and weaved through the Grimleal. His blade, coated with blood, seemed to be gleaming with excitement. He wasn't the only one protecting me however.

Watching my husband's back was my son, Morgan. Mjolnir Tome in hand, he called down storms of lightning to eradicate the Grimleal his father so generously left behind. I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of pride. He was everything a mother could ask for and maybe…just maybe his skill was starting to surpass my own. By his side was Severa. She kept a close eye on Morgan and fought off anyone who even so much as glanced in their direction. I remember when Morgan told me he wanted to marry her. She had a terrible attitude but I could tell it was all a ruse. Deep down she was a loving young woman. I supported them whole heartedly.

I loved them, my comrades, my friends, my family most of all.

Grima's vessel charged at me again. She swung the blade down but I quickly danced out of the way before countering with a quick thrust. I managed to nick her shoulder and I felt a little smile grace my lips as blood trickled from the wound. She gave me a hate-filled glare before raising a hand in the air. Grima roared loudly. Whirling around, I was greeted with the face of Grima's draconian form, eyes bloodthirsty. A dark aura surrounded both Grima's vessel and his dragon form and with another roar, waves of dark magic shot at me. I cursed under my breath before weaving my way through the powerful spell. I thanked Naga that I was a fast mover. Grima's draconian form shot another wave at me and I was forced to jump as high as I could to avoid it. My eyes widened as Grima's vessel appeared overhead, a sadistic grin on her face and crackling dark magic swirling between her fingers. There was no way I could react in time. Just as Grima's vessel was about to strike, I noticed a comforting magic surround me. The vessel's blow came a second later and I was send sprawling onto Grima's back. No doubt my body was crying out in pain as I attempted to stagger upright. I looked up and noticed Sumia flying overhead, ward staff in hand. I smiled lightly. So that was the magic that protected me somewhat. It may not have stopped the attack but it prevented the blow from being lethal. I would have to thank her later. She gave me a sad smile before quickly flying off to rejoin the others. This was my fight.

Grima's vessel approached me with a calm demeanor. Half kneeled, my body was in agony and all I could do at that moment was stare up at her face. The vessel swung her blade at me almost lazily. I blocked with my own sword. Although the blow was weak, my exhaustion made the blow feel like a ton of bricks. I heard her laugh which made me scowl. She looked down at me with a wicked satisfaction.

"IF ONLY YOU JOINED ME. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A GOD. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THE RULER OF SUCH A BEAUTIFUL FUTURE. YOU HAVE SEEN IT HAVENT YOU? SUCH A DESOLATE PLACE DEVOID OF HOPE. IT'S WONDERFUL."

I grit my teeth. I have seen it. I have seen the future. Thanks to Naga, we were able to cross through the outrealm gates and see the future. The images of that future will forever haunt me. The children all struggling to survive and fight off the countless risen to a point where they even gave up hope of any miracle happening. What broke my heart was seeing my own son fight for the wrong side. He was so loyal to Grima simply because his vessel looked exactly liked me. When I confronted him, I could remember the look of confusion and pain on his face, the way he cursed Grima for playing with his emotions. I gave him one of my favorite strategy books and he broke down and wept. I wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him but before I could, he disappeared. I remember the children's last stand against my future self. How they bravely faced him despite their lost hope. The joy in their faces when they saw us was reward enough. The renewed strength we gave them was enough to turn the tide. Yes. That's right. I couldn't help but smile to myself. We defeated Grima together and the children lived on to make the future an even better place.

Warmth spread through me. We saved that world. We saved that world and we could save this one. I could feel my strength coming back to me as if I felt renewed. Grima's vessel attempted to strike me again but I quickly stood up and blocked the blow. The expression on her face was priceless. I struck at the vessel's chest but she quickly parried. Not giving her enough time to counter, I struck again and again and again. I lashed out with everything I had, all the pain, suffering and torment this monster caused me and the people I loved. Each step I took forward made her take a step back. Each one of my blows felt stronger than the one before it while the vessel's parries started to feel weaker and weaker. She was getting desperate. I could tell. I struck a powerful blow to the front of her blade, sending the vessel staggering back a few feet. I followed up with a quick lunge but she twisted to the right. In a desperate attempt at retaliation, she swung her blade upwards in a powerful uppercut but I could practically see the motion before she executed it. I twisted my body sideways and the blade glanced by my right side. I saw it immediately; an opening.

I smiled mockingly as the vessel's eyes widened in realization of her fatal error. In one fluid motion, my backhanded blade was turned forward and I lunged. Cold steel pierced a black heart devoid of any human emotions and the blood curling scream that accompanied it was music to my ears. I reached for her shoulder and pulled her forward, my blade driving itself deeper into her, until she was close enough for me to whisper into her ear.

"For once, I'm glad that you and I are the same."

Behind me, I could hear the fighting cease as the Grimleal forces started to fade into oblivion, Grima unable to sustain them. I could feel my body trembling as I wretched my blade free causing Grima's vessel to crumple to the ground in a pathetic heap. A small smile graced my lips as I started mumbling in the ancient language of the tomes. Dark magic slowly started materializing in my hand. True, I may not use tomes as much since I was an assassin but that didn't mean I forgot how to use them completely. There was one tome I memorized from cover to cover because it was my favorite. I no longer needed to lug the tome around in order to use it. I could simply recite it all in my head. I glanced at Grima's vessel, fear etched in her features. I felt no pity for this monster, for myself. If this is what I was meant to become, I'm glad I never became it. I raised my hand, the dark magic swirling around my fingers compacting into a sphere.

"Robin!? Wait, what-" Chrom tried to call but Grima interrupted.

"WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Now I can give my life to protect those I care for." I replied simply.

"YOU WOULD…NOT DARE!"

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this would are unthinkable. In some way I…we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together."

I relished the utter disbelief on the fiend's face. The magic in my hand was now at its zenith.

"Robin! No! Wait!"Chrom cried in desperation.

I smiled sadly. I knew Chrom wanted to deal the final blow but there was no way I would let him. I will gladly sacrifice my life if it meant Grima would no longer exist. I turned to the vessel one last time.

"Goodbye and good riddance you monster." I spoke venomously, hurling the Goetia spell at the vessel with all the strength I could muster.

There was no time for Grima to react. The dark magic enveloped his vessel in a deadly dance and started to dissolve almost immediately. Her head turned to face the sky in a soundless scream and the next moment, she was gone.

Finally. It was all finally over. I wanted to laugh in joy but as I turned around to face my comrades, one look at their sad faces and the thought was instantly lost. Beneath us, Grima's draconian form was starting to fade away like dust in the wind. I looked at my hands and sure enough, so was I.

"So this is how it ends."I mused.

"Robin!" I heard Chrom's voice.

He was the closest one to me and he ran up until he was only a few feet away. He was breathing heavily but I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Robin…why?"

Lissa was by his side a moment later, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't leave us, Robin." She choked.

I knew I had to stop Grima. I knew it would hurt my friends if I did so. I feel like I did the right thing but when I saw their sad faces, I found it hard to smile for a moment. I took a deep breath and flashed them my brightest smile.

"Thank you Chrom…for everything…tell the others…my last thoughts were of them."

Lissa latched onto Chrom's arm and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Bubbles…"

My smile faltered as I turned my head to face the only person who would call me that. There was a painful tightening in my chest when I locked eyes with Gaius. His eyes were mixed with so many emotions. Morgan was by his side, on his knees, as he struggled against the sobs that wracked his frame.

"Mother! You mean everything to me! Please don't leave." He sobbed.

I wanted nothing more than to scoop him up in my arms in a hug and never let him go. Gaius gave him a comforting pat on the head as Severa held him, whispering comforting words into his ear. Gaius turned his attention back to me and walked over. Without a word, he reached for my right hand. I realized that I was becoming more and more transparent. He pressed a light kiss to the top of my hand but I frowned when I could barely feel it. He looked at me with soft eyes before smiling sadly.

"Piece of cake eh bubbles?" he chuckled half heartedly, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

I knew he was trying to be strong for my sake and Morgan's. If tears fell from his face, I would probably burst into tears myself. I turned to face Morgan who was trying so hard to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Morgan, you're everything I could ever ask for and I could not be prouder. I love you."

Morgan nodded his head vigorously as a new wave of tears hit him. I turned to face Gaius once more and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. I was almost completely gone by now.

"And I love you so much." I whispered with a heavy heart.

Gaius gave me a warm smile, the smile I fell in love with, but before he could say anything, everything went black.

…

…

…

…

…

A flicker of light.

…

…

…

Light?

…

…

I wanted to reach for it but I was so tired.

_Mother!_

That voice. It sounded so familiar. I decided to try and reach for the light this time.

_Hey bubbles!_

Another voice. Wait…is the light getting brighter? My mind was alert now as I tried with all my might to reach for the light growing brighter and brighter. As I did, I could hear even more voices. They all sounded so familiar to me. The light was finally close enough and I reached out to touch it. It was suddenly blinding.

_Robin!_

I remembered! It was them. It was my comrades, my friends, and my family. I could see them. They were just images but it was them. I could see everyone we ever met on our journey. I could see Chrom and Lissa. Joy came over me when I saw Gaius and Morgan. They were smiling. All of them were. Chrom held out a hand for me to take. I could feel warmth blossom in my heart as I reached for it and was engulfed in a comforting white light.

…

…

…

"We have to do something."

It was dark again but it was different this time. Before, I couldn't feel anything that was surrounding me. This time, I could feel the ground beneath me and a cool breeze that was blowing by.

"What do you suppose we do?"

Voices in a dream again? No. it sounded so much clearer.

"I dunno."

I opened my eyes. The bright light blinded me for a moment but my vision soon readjusted. Looking down at me were Chrom and Lissa.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said.

"Hey there." Lissa greeted.

I felt like I experienced this before but my mind was still trying to put all the pieces together.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." Chrom said, offering a hand.

I reached for it and noticed there was no mark of Grima on my own hand. Wait. Mark of Grima? Before I could ponder it, Chrom pulled me to my feet. I took comfort in the warmth of the sun shining overhead and the cool, crisp air.

"Welcome back. It's over now." Chrom said with a smile.

My eyes widened as everything came back to me all at once. All the people I loved, the journey I took with them, my past, our final battle against Grima, everything. Tears fell freely as I embraced them both. I was alive! I was really alive! I let them go when I heard some light coughing from behind me. Turning around I was greeted with all the smiling faces of my fellow shepherds. Almost immediately, they swarmed around me and gave me hugs and shouts of joy. Some had tears in their eyes as well. As my gaze drifted from one fellow shepherd to the next, I caught a glimpse of orange. I quickly backpedaled to get a better look.

Time seemed to stop when my gaze found them.

Standing there, just outside the large crowd was Gaius and by his side, was Morgan. My body moved on its own as I ran towards them as fast as I could. My fellow shepherds quickly moved out of the way to let me pass. As soon as I was within reach, I practically threw myself at my boys, the force knocking us all to the ground. I embraced them as tightly as I could, laughing and crying at the same time. Gaius and Morgan were laughing as well. Gods, how good it felt to hear that laughter. We parted only for a moment so we could stand up but once I was on my feet, Gaius swept me in for a passionate kiss. It felt so good to feel those warm lips against mine once again. I could hear the catcalls and whistles behind me. When we parted, Morgan quickly wrapped his arms around my waist in an affectionate hug.

"Sweet as honey." Gaius complimented with a light laugh.

I couldn't help but laugh and the next second Gaius had both Morgan and I in a bear hug. Morgan struggled to get out of his father's tight grip.

"Gah! Dad! You're gonna crush us!" he whined with a laugh.

After a little more struggling, Morgan gave up knowing his father wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I don't think he minded it much though. I sure didn't. Gaius nuzzled my cheek with his own before whispering…

"Welcome home, Bubbles."

In that moment I realized how much I truly did love everyone in that field. They were all my friends and family. It was because of all of them that I was able to cheat even death itself. The monster that had been me from the future could never take that away from me. Amidst the applause and laughter, I knew what they all were to me. This was home. This was victory.

**Alright! I'm done with this oneshot. Gods you have no idea how much love I have for Fire Emblem Awakening! It is such an amazing game! If you do not have you must get it! Lol sorry I get carried away sometimes but yes this game was amazing! My feels at certain points of the game especially the ending T.T its been such a long time since I've encountered a game that made me feel for the character. Thumbs up to you Nintendo! Make more games like this! For those of you who are curious to how my avatar looks like…**

**Build: 02 (short)**

**Face: 01 (normal looking face with a beautiful smile lol )**

**Hair: 03 (white/vanilla)**

**Voice: female 1**

**By the way, I know that Grima is a guy but because my vessel (avatar) is a female I do refer to Grima as a she at some times but that is only when it's directed at Grima's vessel. I also thought it would be nice to add a little bit of the Future Past DLC in there to make it a little more interesting. As I was playing the final battle I was also watching some Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and during the fight I kept hearing the song **_**a song of storm and fire **_**playing in the background. During the ending reunion I couldn't' help but picture it with **_**ring your song **_**(also from Tsubasa) playing in the background. I'm just weird like that I guess lol. That's what happens when you watch an awesome anime and play an awesome game at the same time xD. Overall, I think this is a fanfiction I could truly say that I am very proud of. I don't think I've ever put so much work or detail into one like this before. I hope you feel the same as well when you read it. Until next time! **


End file.
